garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield: Big Fat Hairy Deal
Garfield: Big Fat Hairy Deal is a 1987 computer game for the Atari ST, ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, Amstrad CPC and the Amiga. Plot When Arlene is captured by the city pound, Garfield must save her. Gameplay Garfield can walk, kick, crawl, and jump. He can pick up items. He can walk around the house, enter passages, go into the sewer, and walk around the neighborhood. Garfield has a sleep meter and a hunger meter. If Garfield's hunger meter gets too low, he will say "SNACK ATTACK!!!!" and eat the item he is holding, which fills up the meter. The sleep meter can be refilled by staying still. If Garfield's sleep meter gets too low, or Garfield's hunger meter is empty without him holding anything, the game will end. Walkthrough Commodore 64 Pick up the aniseed balls in your starting area. Garfield will eat them when he gets hungry. Walk around the house until you see Odie, then kick him over to the left end of the house. Be careful, because Odie may start draining your sleep meter! Stand at the pet door, and Odie will open it for you. Exit the house and walk right. Navigate the fences until you come across a lamp. Don't enter the store here, because the owner will take your lamp and kick you out. Pick up the lamp and walk left for a while, then start heading right, and you'll end up at a health food store. Walk past it and enter the sewer. Head right, then go through the tunnels. When you reach the room with the fish, go right and you'll meet Nermal. Kick him and he'll run off-screen, dropping a wind-up mouse in the process. Drop your lamp and pick up the mouse, then go back to the health food store. Drop the mouse on the counter, which will scare the worker, and pick up a spinach donut from the shelf. Walk back to the Arbuckle residence. If your hunger meter is low, you might want to eat something from Jon's table, but not the spinach donut! Go down into the sewers, accessible from the right side of the house. Drop down to the giant rat and give it the spinach donut, which makes it run away. Kick the treasure chest and it'll open, releasing a key and a bone. The bone is useless, but the key is for the city pound where Arlene is being kept! Walk to the right end of the house and enter the doorway. You should drop the key here, as bringing it to the garden is unnecessary. Go to the backyard and enter the shed. Pick up the trowel. Walk back to the area with the health food store and the sewer entrance. Go right until you end up at the hardware store. Enter it and sell your trowel by dropping it on the counter. Pick up the money you get in return. Spend it on birdseed at the health food store. Drop the birdseed in a garden, accessible through a fence, and a bird will come down. Go back and get the key to the pound, then grab the duck and fly to the pound! Go in, walk right, and open Arlene's cage. You are greeted with the ending screen, along with a congratulations message. Controls Atari ST and Amiga *Left - Walk Left *Right - Walk Right *Up - Jump *Down - Pick Up/Drop *Fire Only - Kick *Fire/Up - Walk Into Screen *Fire/Down - Use/Eat Commodore 64 *Left - Walk Left *Right Walk Left *Up - Jump *Down - Pick Up/Drop *Fire/Left - Kick Left *Fire/Right - Kick Right *Fire/Up - Walk Into Screen *Fire/Down - Use/Eat *Fire Only - Toggle Standing - All Fours/Hind Legs *Space - Pause *F1 - Music On *F3 - Sound Effects On Amstrad CPC *O - Walk Left *P - Walk Left *Q - Jump *A - Pick Up/Drop *Space - Kick *Space/Q - Walk Into Screen *Space/A - Use/Eat *Return - Pause *Jump - Restart *Ctrl/Esc - Quit Game ZX Spectum *O - Walk Left *P - Walk Left *Q - Jump *A - Pick Up/Drop *M - Kick *M/Q - Walk Into Screen *M/A - Use/Eat *H - Pause Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Arlene *Rat *Store workers Trivia * If Garfield already knows where Nermal is, he does not need to get the lamp, and can simply kick the invisible Nermal to get the mouse. Category:Garfield video games Category:Garfield media and merchandise